Asthma is an inflammatory state that is characterized by pro-inflammatory and airway inflammatory cellular infiltration. To improve our understanding of asthma and hence our therapeutic approaches to its management, it is important to better define the mediators of inflammation and the timing of airway cellular infiltration present during an asthmatic attack. The studies proposed within this protocol seek to characterize the role of phospholipase A2 (Cystolic and secretory forms) in asthma. In addition, characterize the time profile of airway cellular infiltration following allergen challenge of mild asthmatic volunteer.